


Sunshine and Protien Shakes

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Protien shakes, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: A nice day on the beach corn Hina and Sakura.





	Sunshine and Protien Shakes

The warm sun casts its rays onto the beach, causing every beach goer to either hide underneath their colorful umbrellas or dart to the ocean as the tides sway in and out. Very few dared to do anything directly in the sun for fear of burnt skin and what not, but not Sakura Ogami and Aoi Asahina. The two active women raced each other along the shoreline, their bare feet kicking up clumpy sand with each bound and leap; or they swam to the dingy that marked the end of the safe part of the beach and the start of treacherous fishing boat water; or they sat underneath their red umbrella and sip on their personalized cups filled to the brim with protein shake.

“ Sakura, want a donut?” Hina looks up and smiles at Sakura, offering her a glazed delight. “They’re like, super good like you!” She smiles brightly at Sakura as the buff woman blushes deeply and turns away. The donut box is filled to the brim with different types and shapes of donuts ranging from powdered to chocolate and square to circle.

“ Thank you Hina, but I’m perfectly fine with this.” She lifts up her cup which is pure white except for the black belt in the middle. “ After our break want to go running again? Or should we train?” Hina shakes her head as she takes a large swig from her water-themed mug.  
  
“ How about we just take it easy here for the rest of the day?” Hina quietly suggests as she lays her head onto her buff thighs looking into the white haired girl’s eyes. Her slender fingers start to trace the scars on her shoulders before moving to the nape of the neck and pulling her head down for a kiss in the lips. Sakura’s lips are a little chapped, yet it’s the texture that seems to excite Hina into kissing even more with her softer albeit stickier lips. With each kiss Hina migrates up to the nose then back down to the lips before laying back down in the sand.

“ Well, you’re right. I guess we shouldn’t train on our one day off together.” Sakura replies as she crosses her arms and leans slightly against the metal pole. The two’s schedules are normally filled to the brim with olympian meetings or taking prized members of the dojo to competitions around the world. So maybe the one day where the two just rest and have fun on the beach will not require exercising.

“ Maybe after our snack we can sunbathe! It’ll help our muscles loosen and we can try that new oil that smells like that sweet jar back in the school!” She quickly sits up and digs in her tan tote bag for the black and white bottle filled with the oil. She sits it down on the beach towel and begins to munch on her donuts with new vigor with a kiss in between each bite of donut.

Finally, the donut box is stuffed back into the tote so they can chuck it into the trash later, and the red umbrella is knocked down so the sun can hit their weary muscles. Hina starts to apply the oil on Sakura’s back with a giant squirt. She feels the liquid run down her back as Hina’s hands work on the lower back.

“ Thanks Hina.” She crosses her arms and leans back. And closes her eyes. She feels something slide out of her mouth and she opens them again. The cold game room replaced the warm beach as her body continues to shut down at a rapid rate. She supposed her brain decided to fantasize this during or her last moments as if her brain was hallucinating from the large dosage of poison and the two blows on the back of her head. Sticky blood runs down the nape of her neck where Dream Hina squeezed the body oil on. The only warm thing in this room.

Maybe in the after life she’ll be able to take her to the beach that her brain quickly conjured up. But she prays that it’s not so soon, Hina needs to live a full life. That’s why she must die so the others can live.

She lurches forward as she decides to wheeze out the last of her words. “ I love you Hina.” 

**Author's Note:**

> PUHUHUHUH I got you fucking nerds!


End file.
